Something Special Between Us
by RealSoseol
Summary: Mark dan Jaemin hanya berteman, sungguh. Mungkin hal-hal seperti ini biasa dilakukan oleh kalian yang punya teman, iya kan? Atau mereka punya sesuatu yang lebih? Mungkin?


Jadi begini yang dilakukan Mark saat liburan tiba. Ia masih berada di atas ranjangnya dengan selimut tebal menutupinya serta tirai kamar besarnya yang masih menutup celah bagi cahaya matahari untuk masuk. Hanya ini yang Ia butuhkan sekarang, berada diatas ranjangnya selama yang Ia bisa. Orang tuanya sedang pergi ke Kanada untuk perjalanan bisnis dan Ia lebih memilih untuk tetap dirumah. Mark akhirnya bangun setelah Ia merasa tidak bisa kembali tidur. Bagaimana mau tidur lagi? Ia sudah tidur sejak kemarin sore, sepulang Ia bermain basket di sekolah. Sekarang sudah jam 2 siang dan keterlaluan jika Ia masih ingin tidur. Mark berguling ke sisi kiri ranjangnya untuk mengambil ponsel diatas meja nakas. Baru saja ponsel itu sampai ke tangannya, ada panggilan berupa video call dari _'Jangan diangkat'_. Mark mengendus sebal, lalu dengan malas Ia menerima panggilan video itu.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku telepon sejak pagi tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya"

Mark tidak menjawab dan malah mengarahkan ponsel itu kearah lain, memperlihatkan pada si penelepon bahwa Ia baru saja bangun tidur dan masih berada di kamar.

"Hibernasi tidak mengajakku, kau ini teman macam apa sih?!"

Mark mengarahkan ponselnya lagi kearahnya lalu membalasnya dengan cengiran dan sebuah _peace sign_.

"Nanti malam aku akan menginap disana"

"Terserahmu saja. Lagipula _mom_ dan _dad_ sedang pergi"

"Bagaimana kalau aku ajak Jeno juga?"

Mark mengendus sebagai balasan.

"Kau mau jadikan rumahku tempatmu bermesraan dengan Jeno? Kau ini teman macam apa sih?"

Jaemin, si penelepon, hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran dan sebuah _peace sign_. Mark jadi kesal melihat senyum Jaemin. Dulu karena senyum itu Ia jadi menyukai temannya itu. Jaemin dan senyum manis mematikannya itu sangat berbahaya. Mark juga bicara pada Jaemin kalau Ia pernah menyukai temannya itu, tapi memang keduanya tidak berniat untuk punya hubungan lebih selain teman baik. Akhirnya beginilah mereka sekarang. Walau terkadang mereka saling menggodai.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, aku tidak suka"

Jaemin tertawa diseberang sana, sampai-sampai ponselnya ikut bergerak tidak jelas.

"Oke oke aku tidak akan senyum lagi, bahaya juga jika kau suka lagi padaku. Jeno bisa menghajarmu"

Mark tersenyum tipis lalu menyisir rambut hitamnya ke arah belakang. Kali ini Jaemin yang kesal. Ia tidak bohong kalau saat Mark melakukan hal itu Ia jadi keliatan keren dan tampan.

"Aku saja bisa membuatmu putus dengan Ten hyung, kalau hanya Jeno aku rasa ini jadi tidak menarik. Terlalu mudah"

"Keparat kecil sialan"

Kali ini Mark yang tertawa setelah mendengar umpatan kasar dari Jaemin. Ia lalu bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Jaemin yang menyadari kalau Mark sedang berjalan ke suatu tempat pun bertanya. Jaemin sendiri sekarang berada di salah satu sofa di apartemennya. Bersantai menikmati waktu liburnya.

"Aku haus. Kau sudah makan?"

Mark balik bertanya lalu meletakan ponselnya di atas lemari pendingin dengan layar menghadap kearahnya sehingga Jaemin masih dapat melihatnya yang sekarang sedang meminum sekaleng cola.

"Mark, hentikan kebiasaanmu minum cola sebelum makan"

Mark menoleh kearah ponselnya dan mendapati Jaemin dengan muka seperti sedang protes, menatap kearahnya.

"Iya sudah jarang kok. Aku akan sarapan setelah ini"

Mark menutup lemari pendingin itu lalu mengambil ponselnya.

"Ini sudah hampir sore, Mark. Jadi salah jika kau bilang sarapan"

"Iya iya terserahmu saja, tapi jika kau tidak sibuk bisakah kau datang dan buatkan aku makanan?"

"Aku akan sampai 10 menit lagi"

Lalu setelahnya panggilan video itu diputus oleh Jaemin. Mark beranjak dari dapur dan benar saja setelah 10 menit berlalu, Jaemin datang. Mark sendiri sedang minum kaleng cola ke-3nya.

"Ku bilang hentikan"

Jaemin langsung menarik paksa cola dari tangan Mark dan membawa kaleng itu berasamanya ke dapur. Mark sendiri tidak protes karena ia rasa perutnya juga sudah penuh gas akibat minumam bersoda itu. Si pemilik rumah menghampiri Jaemin yang sedang memanaskan sup yang Ia bawa dari rumahnya.

"Kau makan saja sup ini, aku membuatnya tadi pagi dan masih tersisa sedikit. Paling tidak ini cukup untukmu"

Jaemin mengaduk-aduk sup itu sementara Mark berdiri disampingnya, memperhatikan gerak tangan Jaemin.

"Jadi kau memberiku makanan sisa?"

Jaemin mengendus kesal. Mark dan sikap tidak tau dirinya membuat Jaemin ingin menggoreng kepala anak itu. Mark terkekeh lalu dengan santainya memeluk Jaemin dari belakang. Jaemin awalnya terkejut namun Ia cuek pada akhirnya.

"Aku bercanda"

Mark bergumam sembari menghirup wangi _vanilla_ dari perpotongan leher Jaemin. Wanginya tidak pernah berubah. Mark dulu pernah bilang pada Jaemin bahwa dengan wangi ini, Mark dapat menemukannya dengan mata tertutup dan anehnya setelah mendengar hal itu, Jaemin tidak pernah mengganti parfumnya.

"Aku tau"

Jawab Jaemin singkat. Fokusnya jadi terpecah sekarang. Walaupun Mark dan Ia hanya berteman, kadang Ia membiarkan saja hal seperti ini terjadi. Mark itu keras kepala jadi Jaemin biarkan saja anak itu melakukan apa yang dia mau. Ya walaupun jujur saja Ia sedikit menikmati itu.

"Jangan ajak Jeno kesini"

Jaemin merasakannya. Nada bicara Mark berubah, Jaemin tau ada rasa tidak suka yang terselip disana. Suara Mark jadi merendah dan dekapannya pada pinggang Jaemin mengerat.

"Ya sudah aku tidak akan ajak dia"

Jaemin mematikan kompor saat dirasa masakannya matang. Ia membiarkan saja panci kecil itu disana dan berbalik menghadap Mark yang merenggangkan dekapannya pada pinggang Jaemin. Jaemin mendorong mundur Mark secara perlahan, bukan untuk mengusirnya atau karena Jaemin tidak suka. Lebih karena mereka bisa saja tersiram kuah panas jika tetap berada disana. Mark tau hal itu jadi Ia mundur tapi tidak melepaskan tangannya.

Kali ini Mark yang mendorong Jaemin pelan kearah lemari pendingin. Jaemin bersandar disana dengan Mark di depannya. Mark menatap penuh makna pada Jaemin, begitu pun sebaliknya. Jaemin tidak berniat untuk menghindari mata itu. Tatapan Mark yang seperti ini kadang membuatnya lupa kalau mereka hanya teman.

"Jaemin"

"Hmm"

"Karena kita teman, bisa kan aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Ya"

"Kalau begitu" Mark mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaemin, yang mana Jaemin sendiri tidak menghindar. "Aku minta cium saja"

Lalu tepat setelah Mark kembali mendekatkan wajahnya yang sebenarnya tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi dari wajah Jaemin, ponsel -laknat- Jaemin berbunyi. Seseorang di sebrang sana meneleponnya dan itu menghentikan kegiatan Mark.

Jaemin buru-buru mengambil ponsel di kantung celananya dan melihat siapa penelepon itu. Nama Jeno muncul di layar ponselnya. Mark yang melihat itu mendengus kesal. Ia mengumpat dalam hati karena kegiatannya jadi terhenti dan parahnya itu disebabkan oleh Jeno, kekasih Jaemin.

"Jaem, kau dimana?"

Jaemin melirik Mark yang wajahnya sudah kesal menahan marah.

"Aku di Rumah Mark, Jeno. Ada apa?"

"Oh baiklah. Apa kau mau aku jemput nanti?"

Mark hampir saja pergi dari sana karena jujur saja pendengarannya cukup baik untuk mendengar percakapan Jaemin dan Jeno namun tangannya malah di genggam Jaemin sekarang. Mark menoleh pada Jaemin.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu. Lagipula aku bawa sepedaku, jadi aku akan pulang sendiri saja"

Jaemin masih melihat raut tidak suka muncul di wajah Mark jadi dengan spontan dan entah ada bisikan darimana, Ia mencium pipi Mark, yang mungkin akan meredakan rasa kesal Mark. Jangan tanya kenapa Jaemin memilih cara itu, dia sendiri juga tidak tau.

"Oh baiklah"

"Jeno, aku sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Jeno, Jaemin memutus sambungan telepon mereka. Mark sendiri sekarang menyeringai ke arah Jaemin.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan yang tadi?"

"Terserahmu, dasar tidak sabaran"

Mark tidak menunggu lagi. Ia langsung menyentuh bibir tipis Jaemin dengan kecupan ringan, pada awalnya. Ia memberi kecupan lalu keduanya saling tersenyum bodoh. Ya bodoh. Pertemanan macam apa yang mereka jalani sekarang? Begini cara mereka berteman? Bukan kah ini sedikit berlebihan? Persetan dengan itu. Mark hanya butuh ciuman ini sekarang, begitupun dengan Jaemin. Kali ini ciuman - terlarang - itu ditambah dengan sedikit lumatan. Tidak, bukan ciuman penuh nafsu seperti yang sering di tonton Yuta, kakak Jaemin. Ini ciuman yang mereka sendiri tidak tau apa artinya. Yang jelas ciuman ini mengantarkan sensasi aneh dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Tangan Jaemin beralih meremas pelan baju tidur Mark di bagian dada saat dirasa tangan temannya itu mulai mengusap-usap pinggangnya.

"Sialan, aku benci pertemanan kita"

Mark mengumpat setelah melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Jaemin, namun tidak mengurangi jarak mereka. Mark memberi kecupan ringan lagi disana, lalu keduanya tersenyum geli.

"Apa aku harus melakukannya lagi, hmm?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Membuatmu putus" Lagi, Mark mendaratkan kecupan ringan pada bibir cherry Jaemin.

"Sialan kau, Mark Lee"

Jaemin memukul bahu Mark pelan lalu keduanya tertawa. Mark memberi kecupan lagi, yang terakhir, karena Ia berniat untuk makan sekarang. Saat Mark berniat pergi, Jaemin menahannya lagi.

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu darimu?"

"Apa?"

"Cium aku"

Mark menyeringai. Ia kembali mendekat pada Jaemin dan membawa temannya itu dalam dekapan tangannya. Jaemin kali ini lebih memilih memeluk leher Mark. Mark kembali memberi ciuman disana, di bibir Jaemin. Tidak lagi kecupan, kali ini keduanya butuh sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar saling mengecup. Mark mengabaikan rasa laparnya. Persetan dengan makan, karena Ia rasa Ia bisa makan Jaemin malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
